minecrafttcgfandomcom-20200216-history
Base Set/Card Approval
Here, you may post your cards to be approved by Wiki users before adding them to the Base Set. Please follow the layout below, deleting ALL text in italics. For a card to be approved, it requires more than half of all votes to be FOR the card. If more than half are AGAINST the card it's disapproved. Voting ends after 3 days of the card being submitted, and if there's not enough votes (e.g. no votes, or 50/50 votes) the voting is extended until there's a majority of votes. You can't vote for your own cards. Submission Template Card Name: (The name of the card goes here.) Card Creator: (Your name here.) Card Article: (Make a new page for your card and link to it here.) Why do you feel this card is necessary?: (State why do you think this card is necessary, e.g. "it would balance out card" or "card requires it") VOTES FOR: 0 VOTES AGAINST: 0 Don't place anything here or in "votes for". If it's a card other than yours, you may vote FOR or AGAINST the card, stating why and placing your signature using ~~~~) Latest events Events = Cards (dis)approved, voting periods ended/extended, etc. May 8, 2011: Some delay due to inactivity. Boat and Cave rejected with 1 vote against. Iron and Village approved with 1 vote for. Rain voting extended due to lack of votes. May 3, 2011: Skeleton, Bed and Zombie approved with 1 vote for each. Creeper approved with 2 votes for. "Should the Moa card be removed from Base Set?" approved with 3 votes for - Moa card will now be removed. May 2, 2011: Chest voting extended until there's a majority. Dirt approved with 2 votes for. Gunpowder approved with 1 vote for. Saddle rejected with 1 vote against. Steve Card Name: Steve Card Creator: akshatagarwal Card Article: Steve Why do you feel this card is necassary: Because in Vanilla Minecraft, the defualt character is Steve, the "good guy." VOTES FOR: 1 VOTES AGAINST: 1 Rain Card Name: Rain Card Creator: Technoguyx 14:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Card Article: Rain Why do you feel this card is necessary?: Lets you nullify Clock requirements for a turn, but also affects the opponent since it only ends on your next turn. VOTES FOR: 2 Roy Burns 11:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Seems lika a good idea to counter bed. Baddy2004 (Home Wiki) (talk)(blog) I'm the baddy! Click / Tap me now! Baddy Test Wiki IT'S NOT A TRAP! Why would anybody think it's a trap? -Admiral Ackbar, How Return of the Jedi should have Ended 11:21, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes Roy Burns. VOTES AGAINST: 0 Chest Card Name: Chest Card Creator: SeptimusHeap Card Article: Chest Why do you feel this card is necessary?: Because it's a good addition to the game to 'add' to your inventory. VOTES FOR: 4 SeptimusH 22:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) It's my card :P Guest 11:13, November 23, 2011 VOTES AGAINST: 2 *Technoguyx 03:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Because no cards should expand your Inventory, ever (that's according to GoombaGeek's rules though, but I don't like exceptions like this tbh - it's why I don't play M:TG lol). Even a simple "draw a card" would be better. Or maybe looking up cards on your Void, pretty much every card game has cards like that. You shouldn't be able to vote on your own card though, but I'll forgive you that for now - I'll add a rule about it tho. *Baddy2004 (Home Wiki) (talk)(blog) I'm the baddy! Click / Tap me now! Baddy Test Wiki IT'S NOT A TRAP! Why would anybody think it's a trap? -Admiral Ackbar, How Return of the Jedi should have Ended 11:21, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Agreed to Techno. Counter: This doesn't add to your inventory. It lets you use a card that's in the playing field, if you get what I mean. Yeah I got that, but this still pretty much expands your Inventory by one card, except that one card would be visible if you were playing IRL. I guess in a sense it is, but why are you so anti-invintory expanding? It makes it more like the real game. I'm more anti-rule exceptions than anti-Inventory expanding like you said. Too many cards with rule exceptions can make balancing or even playing the game complicated. ''Griefer'' Card Name: Griefer Card Creator: Me Card Article: http://minecrafttcg.wikia.com/wiki/Griefer Why do you feel this card is necessary?: Because It Allows The Player To Take Down Structures Reasonably Easily VOTES FOR: 1 VOTES AGAINST: 2 * Baddy2004 (Home Wiki) (talk)(blog) I'm the baddy! Click / Tap me now! Baddy Test Wiki IT'S NOT A TRAP! Why would anybody think it's a trap? -Admiral Ackbar, How Return of the Jedi should have Ended 11:21, December 10, 2014 (UTC) This card is too overpowered. Other polls Should the Moa card be removed from Base Set? (APPROVED, NO MORE VOTING) Proposed by: SeptimusH, poll made by Technoguyx 15:01, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Reason: Moa is a creature not in vanilla Minecraft, which is what the TCG is about. VOTES FOR: 4 *SeptimusH 16:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) *Caaaaarl 20:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) i'd rather see this card in some kind of expansion of the game, and the we're mod talking about isn't even out yet *Technoguyx 20:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you guys convinced me. :P Perhaps once Base Set is done we can make a small (24-ish cards perhaps, obtainable only as booster packs) expansion with cards based on popular mods such as Mo' Creatures and Humans+? *Occorru here, yeah. My idea for the schelduling of packs would be something like: *Base Set *Daytime VS Nightime Set *Weather Set *Nether Set *Mod Set *Keep in mind these are only ideas, anything can change, but I'm trying my hardest to cannonize it. VOTES AGAINST: 1